To Love An Enemy
by RavenMichaelis1
Summary: The final battle, the group won but with it came a price. What happens when something unexpected happens to kagome after the battle, will she be broken or will she be strong for whats to come?
1. Final Battle

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

It has been two days since we defeated naraku, I would say it was the worst day of my life and I was happy he was dead but it came with a price. Let me tell you what happened a mother before everything changed, Inuyasha was going to get kikyo so she can join the group, I fallen out of love with Inuyasha and now we are just brother and sister. I was also the sister to lord sesshomaru since he joined the group a month ago we started to get close and sesshomaru also become close to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo did a blood bond with me, I am now the sister to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Shippo is my son. A week after that we ran into naraku, we fought and when Inuyasha went to save kikyo naraku had appeared behind me and grabbed me. I screamed Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's name as I saw them look at me when I was taken by naraku. I remember what happened there like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

I woke up on a bed as I was tied to it by a rope, I look around as the room was dark and it had become night. "hello kagome" naraku said as he came out from the shadows and sat beside her, I growled as I felt his hands by my legs. "let me go" I said as I glared at him, I heard him chuckle as it sent shivers down my spine. "your very beautiful, you look like your brothers now" he said as I felt his hand go through my silver hair that had black and orance strips on each side of the hair. I growled more as I felt his hand move up my leg, I felt Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's auras close as I tried to struggle to get free. "no my dear kagome, no one cause save you for what I am doing to do" he said as I screamed and then felt his hand cover my mouth as i watched him get on top of me. I tried to get free as I then heard shouts of my name and then fighting as I closed my eyes feeling naraku rape me until he finished and I felt him bite my neck as I screamed again but he kissed me. I shivered as he got off me, I then heard the door kick open as I saw Inuyasha kick naraku away and then stabbed him with his sword. I then saw sesshomaru take him outside and use his swords power to kill him as kikyo purified him with her powers, I felt Inuyasha pick me up as I passed out. I woke up the next day and cried as sango hugged me, I then hugged Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and thanked them for saving me. "I will make the wish tomorrow and bring kikyo back to life, but it means that I will be going back home" I told them as they all hugged me, "When I go back through the well it will close forever, shippo it is your decision if you want to come back with me" I said as I looked at him, he has grown since I have been here he is now up to my waist, he hugged me and said, "yes mama I don't want to leave you" I hugged him and kissed his forehead and got up. "Brothers, do you promise you will find me when I go back?" I said as they nod.

_~Flashback ends~_

It is now the day I go back home with shippo, I walk outside as I hug sango, kaede, kikyo, and miroku and tell them bye. I then grabbed the shikon no tama and said, "I wish the jewel will be gone forever and kikyo will be human once again" the jewel glowed as a figure appeared and smiled at them, "you wish was a good wish, kikyo will be given a new soul and your half will be back in you. Goodbye kagome" she said as I bow, I then felt the jewel shoot towards me and enter my body as I then felt a part of my soul come back. "kikyo is now alive, I want nephews and nieces when I see you" I said as kikyo blushed and hugged me thanks. I smile as I walk to the well with shippo and my brothers as we got to the well, I turned around and hugged them both. "Farewell brothers, I will see you soon I hope" I said as I smiled and took shippo's hand as I waved at them and jumped in with shippo as a blue light appeared and disappeared as I look up and close my eyes as a tear went down my cheek, I felt shippo hug me as I smiled and climbed out with him, "well here is our new home son" I said as he smiled and hugged me.


	2. Home&Shocking News

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I hugged shippo as I jumped up and landed on top of the well, I then got down and told shippo to hold his breath as I ran out and into the house. "Mom I'm home" I yelled out as I saw my mother come out from the kitchen and hugged me tight, "I was so worried" she said as I hugged her back and then stepped back. "mom this is shippo, my son" I said as she smiled and told shippo hi as I watched her pick him up. I then sat down on the couch as I sighed, I watch as she introduced shippo to sota and I watched him follow sota. I felt my mother sit beside me as I hugged her and cried as I told her about the final battle, she hugged me and told me everything was going to bed ok. I then jumped up and ran to the bathroom as I threw up in the toilet, I froze as I fell back against the wall. I closed my eyes as I focused on my stomach, I felt another aura around there as I opened my eyes wide, "no.." I whispered. Thats how my mother found me when she walked in as I hugged her, "mama I'm scared, I am pregnant" I told her as she rubbed my back and helped me up as she took me to my room and puts me on my bed, "Rest" she said as I nodded and fell asleep.

**|Kagome's Mother|**

I watched kagome fall asleep as I kissed her forehead, I walked out and closed the door as I walked into sota's room. "Don't disturb your sister sota she is asleep and shippo you mother is resting" I told them as they nod, I walk to the kitchen and started to cook oden. I started to think about what kagome told me, I picked up the phone and dialed my brothers numbed. I waited as I heard hello, "brother its your sister Maya" I said as I heard a laugh, "maya! How are you?" he asked as I smiled. "Good, I was wondering if my daughter kagome could stay with you until she finished school. I want her to transfer to ichigo's school" I said as I waited until he responded, "sure! I haven't seen kagome since she visited with her father" he said as I smiled. "thanks brother and she will be there in a month since school starts next month for that school" I said as he replied, "alright goodbye" I said bye and hung up as I then called the school and told them to transfer kagome to the other school. I then hung up and put the phone down as I started to clean.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I woke up an hour later as I sat up and looked down, I thought of what to do and I sighed. I then got up and walked downstairs as I looked at my mother who was cleaning. "hi mother" I said as she looked at me and smiled, "come sit down dear, I want to tell you something" she said as I nod and sits down on the couch. "I called my brother and I asked him if you can stay at his home so you can finish school, I haven't told them anything and its up to you" she said as I looked at her, "oh well its fine since its for school, when do I leave?" I ask as she told me in a month. I close my eyes as I put my hand on my stomach, "thanks mother and I think I am going to keep the baby, its not the babys fault who the father is" I said as my mother hugged me, "I love you dear and I accept your decision" she said as I smile. "I am going to get shippo and put him to bed" I said as I get up and walk to my brother's room as I walk in and called shippo as I picked him up and told sota goodnight. I walked to my room and sat down on the bed as I put shippo on it, "shippo your going to be a brother" I said as shippo looked at me with wide eyes, "really?!" he said as I nod and hug him, I lay down with him by my side and fall asleep.


	3. Moving to Karakura Town

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

A month has passed since I left, I look at my bad as it was packed with my clothes and shippo's clothes. I look in the mirror as I was wearing black pants and a red tank top that showed my noticable belly bump, I was a month pregnant and I was showing. I researched and found out that since I was a demon the baby would be born in five months, I was happy that it was a short pregnancy. I was also afraid of what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would do if they found out I am carrying the enemies child, I walked downstairs and ate breakfest with my mother as we talked about my cousins and uncle. I look at the clock as I sighed, "well mom its time for us to go" I said as she hugged me and told me she loved me. I got up as I walk upstairs as I got my bag and walked into sota's room as shippo was playing the game with him, he was dressed in pants and a red shirt as I told shippo we are leaving as I walked with him downstairs. I made come jewelary and had a conceiling spelll on it, shippo has a bracelet with a crecent moon on it and I had a necklace with a crecent moon on it. I told my mother goodbye as shippo waved bye, we walked to the train station and got in as I watched out the window.

**|Ichigo's P.O.V|**

I sighed as I heard from my father that my cousin kagome was coming to stay, I didn't want her to because of everything that is happening here. I talked to rukia about it as she told me to be carefull, I sat in my room as I waited until I needed to pick up my cousin. My friends said they were coming to meet her as I looked up, I saw the clock as I got up and got dressed in black pants with a red t-shirt. I started to walk as rukia walked with me, we met up with orihime, uryu, renji, and chad as we started to walk to the train station as we talked on the way there.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I look out the window and read a sigh that said 'Karakura Town' as I knew we were getting close. I put my hand on my stomach as I rubbed it, I look at shippo as he touched my stomach and hugged me. I felt the train stop as I picked up my bag but shippo stopped me and picked it up for me, "mama you can't be carrying heavy stuff" he said as I smiled and walked off the train with him as I held his hand with my left hand as I had my right hand on my stomach. I walked as I looked around, "kagome!" I hear someone shout as I looked at Ichigo and I guess some of his friends following him, I stop as he hugged me. "hello cousin," I said as he smiled and then looked at shippo, "who is this?" he asked as shippo went up and smiled, "hi! I'm shippo her son" he said as I saw Ichigo's and his friends shocked faces, "he is adopted" I said as they nod. I then look at them, "so should we go to uncle's house?" I said as they nod and walked as I followed. I felt some aura that felt a bit familier, I then stop as I knew what that aura felt like as I thought of naraku. 'maybe his soul survived and waited to get born again' I think as I then started to follow ichigo again with shippo. I looked around as we walked, I then saw ichigo's house and walked in with him as my ucle hugged me and I followed him to the couch as Ichigo and his friends went upstairs. I sat down with shippo as he had his head on my lap rubbing my belly, "so kagome how are you pregnant?" he asked as I looked at him and then looked down, "there was a guy that has been stalking me and I was alone when he found me, he raped me and left"he said as my uncle hugged me telling me everything is alright. I hugged him back as I introduced him to shippo and told him he is my adopted son. I then looked outside as it was getting dark, I told my uncle where I sleep and he told me here since there is no other rooms as I nod. I lay down as shippo takes the other couch and looks up as I put my hand on my belly, I fall asleep as shippo slept as well.


End file.
